dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwydion
Gwydion, a descendant of the original Gwydion, who was a Magician, trickster, and Hero of Welsh mythology, and is the current Bishop of Miriam Kimaris and had taken two Bishop Evil Pieces in order to reincarnate. She became known as the "Magician of Origin" after successfully creating a formula that can disrupt the process of magic and return it to the beginning, in other words, a magic that nullifies all magic. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Gwydion is a petite girl with long cream-colored hair that is tied into two, twin-shaped drills beside her head, which is tied with pink ribbons, that falls down to her elbows. Her hair is combed to the sides of her head, revealing her forehead, which is usually pointed out by Miriam much to the girl's anger. Her blue eyes have a pink butterfly pattern in the center, which is why she is commonly called as "Fairy Touched". She wears a red frilled dress with pink ribbons, tights, and shoes, with a tiny, gold and red crown lying upon the right side of her hair at a slant, with a butterfly-shaped ribbon joining her cape at her sternum. Personality Gwydion has a cold and uncaring personality, even to her own King and fellow peerage members. This is due to the emotional trauma she suffered at the hands of her parents and fellow peers, which also turned her into a social recluse, who'd rather spend her time reading books than interacting with anything alive. She is also arrogant and condescending towards others and doesn't care much for threats, be it to her life or in general. This is due to her wish to die. The young-looking girl can be rather mean to others, and berate them for their actions. Though some would mistakenly take this to mean that she actually does care; she doesn't. She just doesn't want someone messing up and causing her to pick up the pieces, forcing her to spend time with people she absolutely detests, especially Miriam. History Gwydion was a once active and outgoing young girl, however, that all changed after she started to bury herself in reading books and looking for a way to discover a magic that would "reset time". Because of this, she came a bit of a recluse, however, this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Her fellow peers, at seeing her strive so hard to research magic that is impossible to exist, was ridiculed for being stupid and was called crazy. "Magic that can reset time?" "How could something like that exist?" "If it was to stop time, sure. But resetting it completely?" "You're crazy." Similar phrases and more were directed at her. Her friends distanced themselves from her and even her half-sister, Walburga, eventually defected the Grauzauberer due to being targeted indirectly because of her relation with Gwydion and for some other reasons, however, she told the younger girl that she wouldn't blame her, and expressed to her that she should do what she wants, as she will herself. After several years of this abuse, Gwydion couldn't take it anymore. She began to do several dangerous magical experimentations; she began to play around with her own life. In the time span of two years and eight months, Gwydion attempted suicide thirty-two times; one for each month. This was through multiple means which were never the same. To her frustration, they never succeeded. During this time, Gwydion managed to create her own original magic, which she dubbed "Origin" and that turned the scorn and abuse she received to congratulations and bewilderment. However, she didn't care. She merely wished for the end. And after her thirty-second try, on that very next month, she attempted her next method to kill herself: to get a Devil to do so via a contract. She ended up summoning Miriam Kimaris, who had been interested in hearing about a talented Magician looking to kill herself and had spread to her a flier that would summon her. At being summoned, Gwydion expressed to Miriam that she wanted to die. Miriam agreed and after accepting the cost of completing this task (which was everything that Gwydion possessed) Miriam slew the girl. After fixing herself a bath in her own room and bleeding out Gwydion over the tub, she gave herself, and the corpse of the Magician, a nice bath - and then she reincarnated the girl in a tub of her own blood, much to Miriam's enjoyment and Gwydion's frustration and disgust. Afterwhich, Gwydion was forced to concede to Miriam, as Miriam technically owned her due to their contract, and became her Bishop without complaint - except mumblings that she should kill her again and bathe in her blood once more. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power - Due to being reincarnated into a Devil with two Bishop pieces, the amount of demonic power that came to reside within Gwydion was incredibly large. Because of her natural talent at magic, it was inevitable that Gwydion would possess a large pool of demonic power within her, which serves to amplify her own magic power even more. Enhanced Strength - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a higher grade of strength than humans. Enhanced Speed - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a higher grade of speed than humans. Enhanced Endurance - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a higher grade of endurance than humans. Enhanced Stamina - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a higher grade of stamina than humans. Immense Intelligence - Due to studying for several years of her life, dedicating her time and energy to discovering a new type of magic that can "reset time" she came to hold an immense amount of knowledge within her rather large forehead. Immense Magic Power - Due to her natural talent, Gwydion possesses a large amount of magic power. This is only further amplified by her own demonic power and wealth of knowledge, allowing her to utilize the smallest of formulations to get the same effect as a longer formulation. *'Origin': Alternatively known as the "Magic which Resets other Magic" is the original magic that Gwydion ended up progressing. Though she ended up succeeding in her goal to create original magic, it had ended up taking on a different form than what she would have liked. As complicated as the formula is, she can cast it near instantaneously due to carving it into her own palms with her own teeth. It was incredible pain and time-consuming. Its power is, plain and simple, the ability to turn any magic formulation, no matter its source, be it from an Angel, Devil, Youkai, using Norse, Fairy, or Curse; no matter the magic type or form it takes, it will be reset to zero, since before it was cast. However, the energy used to fuel the spell will still be consumed by its user. Master Magician - Because she read many magical texts and learned many spells and formulas, because of her natural talent at it, Gwydion became a very powerful Magician, though according to her, most of her magic is worthless. Regardless of her own personal thoughts on the manner, she is considered a prodigy and this is only multiplied due to her becoming a reincarnated Devil through two Bishop pieces. Flight - Gwydion can fly using her bat-like wings or through magical means, such as levitating or using gravity magic. Trivia *Gwydion's physical appearance is based on Beatrice from Re:Zero **Her personality is also similar to the aforementioned girl. *Gwydion's backstory was spontaneous as it was dark; it was not planned, but it just rolled to it naturally. *Her original magic "Origin" is based on the "Origin Bullet" the attack of Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero. *Even as a Devil, Gwydion still wants to die, but because of Miriam's orders, will not attempt it... though she will gladly jump in front of an attack directed at Miriam in order to "save" her and "conveniently" forgetting about both of their powers. *Despite Gwydion's cold personality, especially towards Miriam, the aforementioned girl is quite close to the cream-haired girl, much to her dismay. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Deus Vult